Many two-player board games utilize an orthogonal array of playing spaces. Board games of this type, such as chess or checkers, have several carefully defined features. Typically, each player has a turn, in which they make their move(s) as outlined by the rules. The players take their turns in alternating style and the manner in which the playing pieces are placed on the board is regulated by markings on the board as well as by the rules of the game themselves.
These prior art games do not utilize a scheme or method of play whereby the placement of playing pieces is defined with reference to the positions of movable blocking pieces between adjacent playing spaces.